Audio Only
by tprillahfiction
Summary: Cramped on a shuttlecraft, Dr. McCoy desperately needs a nap but can't relax enough to sleep. Perhaps he needs some...uh...help to calm down? explicit shuttlecraft sex, comm-link sex, dirty talk S/Mc K or K/S/Mc SLASH.


Title: Audio Only

Author: T'Prillah

Fandom: Star Trek XI

Pairing: Spock/McCoy+Kirk (or K/S/Mc)

Summary: Cramped in a shuttlecraft, McCoy desperately needs a nap but can't sleep. Perhaps he needs some help to uh...calm down? Features: Shuttlecraft Sex, dirty talk, comm-link sex. PWP.

Warnng: Not for under 17 years old. Please. EXPLICIT sex.

Rating: M

Beta: the wonderful McCoySpockLove. All errors remain mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

AUDIO ONLY

"So that will keep us busy once we reach Antonius II, and I for one will be glad to get the inhabitants these dearly needed medical supplies..." McCoy breaks off his sentence to yawn, stretch out his arms, and arch off his seat to crack his aching back.

"_You sound exhausted, Bones_."

"I am, Jim. I am. I'm going to try and get a couple hours of shut-eye before we land. Is there anything else you need before we sign off?"

"_I don't think so. Just keep me updated, if necessary. The bridge can still spot you on long range scanner._"

McCoy yawns again in response. "Alright. You get some sleep too, Jim."

"_I've turned in for the night. Have a nice flight, you two_."

"Acknowledged, Captain. Galileo out." Spock points at McCoy who's closest to the long range comm-link.

With a fist, McCoy pops the button to 'off' and stretches once again. "Sleeping's not going to be very comfortable in this seat," he grouses.

"Affirmative," Spock agrees. "However, it would be in your best interest to rest. We have many hours work ahead of us."

"No kidding, Spock. No kidding." The doctor leans back as far back as he can and closes his eyes.

In the quiet, Spock sets the controls on automatic and readies himself in his chair for some light meditation. Just to the first level or so, able to hear an emergency, but enough to rest his mind while the doctor sleeps. Not two minutes later: "Dammit..."

Spock blinks his eyes open. "Having difficulty?"

"Yeah..." McCoy mumbles sleepily and shifts around, grunting: "This...seat...my back...oh...never mind."

"Would you like a sedative?"

"I'm the doctor around here," McCoy mumbles back, trying not to snap at him, realizing that Spock's just attempting to make him comfortable. "And no. I never take anything I prescribe. I'm fine."

"I do apologize that there is nothing I can do to remedy the situation."

"Wasn't asking you to," McCoy replies.

There's more blissful quiet, and Spock closes his eyes once more. Then, again, not two minutes later there's a grunt and a shift around. "Leonard." McCoy looks up sharply at the use of his first name and sits up rubbing his knees. "Why not lie on the deck," Spock offers.

"Oh, yeah, that's comfy," McCoy retorts. "Maybe on New Vulcan where their idea of a bed is a stone mortuary slab like the dead sleep on-- so you're used to that sort of thing-- but where I'm from I need some sort of cushion to lay my pretty little head."

"The dead do not sleep. That statement is illogical."

"Dammit! You know what I meant!"

Spock knows exactly, but even after all this time it is strangely thrilling to antagonize the doctor. "You are, of course, concerned about the inhabitants of Antonius."

"I can't calm down. My mind is running a million miles a minute. The sooner we can get there the better."

"We are traveling as rapidly as possible in this shuttlecraft."

"I know, Spock, Sweetheart. I know we are." He finally smiles at Spock, reaches over to pat the Vulcan's fingers, grabs onto them. There is a soft, suggestive murmur from him: "Hey, come here."

"Fraternization in a shuttlecraft is a disciplinary offense."

"Who's fraternizing?" McCoy protests. "I just want a kiss. A human kiss." Still holding onto to Spock's fingers, he decides to be the one to get up, and makes himself at home in the Vulcan's lap. He runs his fingers up to the wrist, nuzzles his face against his neck. "Hmmm, this is nice." He sniffs the clean, warm skin. "Hmmm."

Spock's breath is hot against the doctor's cheek. One hand moves to caress the dark hair, the other is grasping onto the doctor's hip. McCoy hears him swallow. "You agree to one kiss, and then you will move back to your own seat?"

"Promise." McCoy looks at him, bats his eyelashes in all innocence.

"You do not appear very convincing," Spock says in his breathy voice that drives McCoy wild.

"Shut up," McCoy says as he swiftly moves in for the kill. Spock feels McCoy's soft lips against his. McCoy always kisses very delicately, savoring it. Spock makes a noise into the doctor's mouth and he pulls back. "Hmm?"

"I can feel your intense arousal."

"Oh, what a surprise." However McCoy shifts off of Spock's lap, heads back to his seat as promised. For a few minutes he closes his eyes, then suggests: "I'd feel better if you'd help me take care of it." He smirks, browny-blue eyes dancing devilishly.

Spock sighs quietly and smirks back at Bones ever so slightly. If it will make Leonard settle down, help him still his mind and allow him to rest for a standard hour at least, he is willing to engage in a sexual act with the doctor, even in a shuttlecraft, which is entirely against regulation. Checking once again that the controls are still set properly on the autopilot, he gets up from his seat, kneels down in front of Bones, leans into the man's lap. The doctor nods his approval as he grabs onto the man's slender thighs, begins to kneed them, runs his hands to the man's calves, gripping them.

Bones groans at the contact and reaches out to stroke the soft, shiny black hair, touch the tip of a pointed ear, grasp onto the strong shoulders. Spock opens the doctor's trousers, slides a hand down into the underwear, pulls out the man's erection, rubs his face along the length, smells the clean soapy scent from that morning's shower. He kisses the tip, gently pulls down the foreskin. McCoy's eyes roll up whenever he does that. Spock swirls his tongue around the head, moves his tongue underneath. Teases him. Makes him moan, louder and louder.

"Oh..._Spock_..." McCoy drawls out. "Put me in your mouth, God..." Spock does as requested, swallows him to the hilt. Throat muscles grabbing on. McCoy jerks his hips reflexively, once, twice, again. "Oh... so good...so good...God...oh..." Spock holds onto the base, jerking him off with a hand as his tongue runs along the length, then plunges down yet again. It doesn't take long till McCoy's close, his head is thrown back, one hand clenches the navigator seat, another's tangled in Spock's hair. His moans are turning into an incessant whine: "Ohhhh--"

"_Bones? Spock? Are you there_?_"_

McCoy and Spock freeze like deer caught in headlights, both pairs of eyes wide in shock. McCoy glances at the panel. The comm-link is still open. Has been open all this time. McCoy's breathing heavily, tries to minimize it. Spock pulls away from the doctor, and makes to his seat. Reflexively, McCoy reaches up and snaps the deep space communication off. He's shaking and he's gone soft now. _Shit_. He stuffs himself back into his trousers, zips up quickly, and says the understatement of the year: "We're in trouble now."

Spock admonishes him quietly: "You had not properly shut down communications."

"I thought I did!" McCoy runs a shaky hand though his sweaty hair. He's still breathing heavily. "Damn thing must be malfunctioning."

"Perhaps he did not hear."

"He heard."

"If you would not make so much noise while we engage in a coupling--"

"That's not my fault!" McCoy hisses back. "It felt good--"

The com-link's insistent whistle sounds, interrupting him. They cannot ignore it. Spock hesitates before re-opening the link and stating: "Spock here."

"_Spock?! Bones?! Is everything all right_?"

"Affirmative," Spock replies to him calmly, business as usual. McCoy bites down a laugh.

"_What was that noise_?"

"Which noise were you referring to, Captain?" Spock asks in all innocence.

"_I heard something_," the brilliant captain replies.

McCoy shakes his head at Spock and decides to ask for the hell of it. "Jim, what did it sound like?"

"_It sounded like you were in pain, Bones. Are you alright_?"

McCoy shoots a mischievous look towards the Vulcan. "I think you were hearing things, Jim."

"_No, I definitely heard, something. You know what... uh... it almost sounded like...if I didn't know you two better..."_

_"_What, Jim_?"_ McCoy prompts, unable to resist_. "_What_?"_

"Right now... it almost..it nearly sounded like you and Spock... were...making love." There's a concerned tone to Jim's voice. "_Or...are you injured?"_

The doctor emits a soft throaty chuckle. "I'm definitely not injured. Not yet, anyway. We were...um...we were..."

"_Were what? Killing each other?"_

"We were making love... actually," McCoy sighs resignedly and shrugs apologetically at Spock.

There's a hiccup, then a cough on the other end. Then laughter.

McCoy closes his eyes. "How long have you been listening to us?"

"_Not long. I just got out of the shower_."

McCoy sticks out his tongue at Spock and decides to let the cat out of the bag. "Jim. Listen. Spock and I are together. In a relationship."

"_You are not_," Jim protests.

"We are too," McCoy harrumphs. "Spock tell him."

"_You two? Lovers_?" More laughter erupts from the comm-link. "_Yeah right_."

"Why is that so difficult for you to believe, Jim?" McCoy's now annoyed, his brow furrows. "Why couldn't we be together? Spock," he grits out, "please, tell him."

_"You two never get along...always disagreeing on just about... everything. Always at each other's throats...You could never be together...you'd murder each other."_

"Isn't that just like any other couple?" McCoy growls, then glares at the pilot seat. "Spock. Will you tell him?!"

We are in a relationship," Spock finally confirms.

"_Seriously?"_

"Yes."

_"Well, thanks for letting me know sooner, you two. What a way to find out. Thought I was your friend."_

_"_You are," McCoy says. "Sorry, Jim."

_"How long's this been going on?"_

"Six months."

_"Six months?" There's a pause then the captain just has to ask: "So, what...if you don't mind telling me...specifically...what were you two engaged in?"_

"Jim! We're not gonna--"

"_Oh...come on_."

"I was... getting... a blow-job," McCoy finally says. His eyes are guiltily trained on Spock. "Before you so rudely interrupted things," he adds for emphasis, "I was nearly...there."

"_You were getting a... what?"_

"Blow-job. Jim. A blow-job!" McCoy finds himself yelling in exasperation. "Don't you know what a goddamned blow-job is?"

"We apologize for the behavior," Spock says quickly, silencing the doctor with a look. "I cannot speak for Dr. McCoy, but I shall submit for disciplinary action as soon as we return to the ship."

They hear nothing for a long time on the other end. "Jim?" McCoy ventures. They raise an eyebrow in unison. "Jim? You okay?"

"_Bones_. _Spock."_

"Yeah, Jim? What is it?"

"_Uh... I don't know quite how to ask this, so I'll just come right out with it. Would you two, uh, mind if... uh... I listened in... while you... uh... continued on with what you were doing_?"

Spock clears his throat. McCoy shakes his head violently even though Kirk cannot see it. "No...Jim. No. Definitely not."

"_Oh...Come on. I want to hear you. I'm...kind of... into that sort of thing."_

"Jim, you mean to tell me you want to listen to me moan as Spock blows me? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"_I might be... a little. But hey. I do find the both of you...very... attractive, it's late and I'm... Well, I'm... I'm a little lonely_. _More than a little lonely. But, if you don't want to, that's fine. I understand."_

"Oh, I get it," McCoy huffs. "If we don't agree to this little porn show, then we get disciplined. Blackmail, Jim?"

"_No! No! No, Not at all, Bones. Either way, this is private. Don't worry. I just... would love to hear some more of it. It sounded… I'm really turned on by you."_

"Are you?" McCoy's groin stirs a little at that. "I don't know..."

"_Please_?"

McCoy shakes his head and turns to his Vulcan. "What do you think?" he mouths.

Spock mouths back: "It is your decision."

McCoy considers it for a few moments, then sighs. "Alright Jim. Just this once." He unfastens his trousers, sees Spock move over to him out of the corner of his eye.

Jim breathes from the speaker. "_Thanks_."

"So," McCoy finds himself asking seductively. "Where are you in your quarters. Jim?"

"_I'm lying on my bunk._"

"Are you hard?"

"_As hell, Bones_."

"So, uh," McCoy then finds himself suddenly laughing so hard he can barely get the next part out. "What are you wearing?"

"_Bones_." A sigh. "_Either we do this seriously or not at all_."

"Okay. Okay, okay." Warm hands close again around McCoy's cock and silences him. "Ohhhh…God..."

"_What are you doing_?" Kirk asks softly, hearing the doctor's moans.

"I am stroking the doctor's genitalia."

"It's a dick, Spock," McCoy mumbles. "Keep saying 'genitalia' and I'll never cop off."

"_I wish I could see you_." A groan.

McCoy grunts back: "Tell me... what you're doing... Jim."

"_I'm naked, Bones. I'm lying in my bunk, thinking of the two of you. I'm touching my dick, cupping my balls. I'm thinking about how gorgeous you both must look, all sweaty, you writhing...oh..."_

McCoy moans back. Spock continues to caress his cock with deft fingers. Then goes down.

"W_hat's... he doing, Bones?_"

"Oh... his mouth...is on me...sucking me..." McCoy hums, his breathing increases, he licks his lips, tastes the sweat above them. "Feels so warm...so goddamned warm..." He moans louder and louder as Spock sucks on him with a well practiced mouth. He's well practiced, thanks to Bones. "Oh...so good..." Spock uses his tongue along the underside, making McCoy writhe. His breath hitches. There's a low whine from the doctor and a noise from the comn-link from Jim.

There's no more talking. Jim's listening to McCoy's little sighs, hisses and gasps. McCoy gets progressively louder and louder till he eventually comes hard down the vulcan's throat with a sharp cry, grabbing tightly onto the Vulcan's shoulders.

Eventually, he comes back to awareness and glances at the comm-link, thinks he's heard something on the other end. "Did you come, Jim?"

"_Yeah_..."

McCoy eyes Spock who is standing up, looking at him like that with an erection trapped in his tight pants. "Oh...because...we're not done. But if you want to sign off--"

"_No way...I want to hear more_."

"There's some lube in my bag," McCoy's whispering to Spock, then says to the speaker: "Jim... you dirty little mother-fucker...I should have known...all that time you and I shared a dorm...at the Academy... I had to lay there and pretend to sleep, night after night, and listen to you fuck cadet after cadet..."

"_I knew you were awake, Bones. I wanted you to hear me_."

"You kinky mother fucker..."

"_Goddamned right...What's he going to do? Is going to fuck you Bones? Is that what he's gonna do_?"

"He's fixin' to," McCoy says. He pulls his blue tunic off but leaves his undershirt on, slides down his trousers and underwear to his knees. He watches with a raised eyebrow as Spock fetches the lube. "He's gonna bend my naked ass over the controls and take me like a bitch, that's what he's gonna do."

"_Oh...Jesus_," Kirk pants. "_Fuck..."_

Spock's behind McCoy, uniform pants down around his ankles, tunic still on, a hand clenched onto the doctor's waist, a lubed finger sliding into McCoy's rectum, reaching for the sweet spot. "Oh..."

"_What's he doing_?"

Before McCoy can answer, Spock does: "I am preparing Leonard for entry."

There's a loud gasp from the comm-link. McCoy giggles at it. "Like that, Jim?"

"_Oh...Bones..." _By the sound of Kirk's heavy breathing, he's hard again.

"He's gonna fuck me, hard. I can't wait." There's more moans from Jim and soon, Spock's got another finger, then a third deep inside Bones. The doctor's hands are flat on the panel, he's grunting, biting his lip. "Do it. I'm ready for you, Spock."

Spock's slicked himself up, slides into the doctor, slowly. He keeps going till he's in all the way, up to the hilt. McCoy arches his back, tries to get the Vulcan in deeper, as deep as it can go. Grunts, pushes back, wants it hard. Spock begins thrusting, as hard as the doctor wants it, harder still, so Leonard will still feel it tomorrow. He changes his angle and hits the prostate, eliciting a yelp from the man.

Kirk's still listening in. McCoy's only too aware of him being there. That turns him on even more. He's rock hard again and he strokes himself. "Jim," he says, "I bet you want to join us."

"_Yes_. _Oh...yes..."_

"Jim..." McCoy gasps out. "I want...I want… to rest my back against your naked chest... while Spock's on top of me... my legs around his shoulders while you watch him drive into me like nobody's business. Then I want to watch you fuck him…"

There's a grunt again from the speaker in response. McCoy's closer from the sounds Jim's making and from the feeling of Spock hitting his prostate again and again and again. Spock reaches around, grabs McCoy's erection. There's a string of: "Fuck fuck fuck oh God… fuck," like a litany of filth from McCoy's mouth. In the air there's soft, quiet answering deep moans.

"_That... Spock_?" Kirk's panting out.

"Yeah Jim... Like listening to his little fuck noises?" McCoy's nearly snarling from being hit hard from behind. "Like listening to him fuck me?"

"_God...yes. I'm gonna come..." _

McCoy feels himself go over the edge, too. A thick line of semen spurts out hitting the buttons on the panel. He feels Spock lean over him and bite down hard onto his shoulder. He jerks his head back and cries out in response. Spock lets out a strangled growl into his ear, shoving himself in deep as he comes.

A few minutes later, Jim's thanked them, signed off. Spock's gotten some pre-moistened towels from the tiny WC to clean himself and Bones and the mess on the console.

McCoy uses the toilet, then pulls up his underwear and pants. He leaves his blue tunic off for now, he's still hot, he'll put it back on when they land. He collapses into the navigator's seat, leans back, eyes heavy. He can barely keep them open now. "Thanks for going along with it, Spock. I really enjoyed that," he murmurs.

Spock's sitting down in the pilot's seat once again. "As did I."

"We should ask him if he wants to join in sometime. I mean, in person. If it's okay with you."

"Perhaps, Beloved," Spock muses. Leans his head back. "Perhaps."

"I love you, Sweetheart," McCoy says, reaches over to briefly touch fingers, before dropping off.

"And I, you," Spock whispers to the sounds of soft snoring.

* * *

finis


End file.
